If these wings could fly
by Twistedloveaffair69
Summary: Because when she told him she loved him, he replied that he loved her d she punched him. (Au: All human)


**IF These WINGS Could** _ **FLY**_ **….**

 **Summary: Because when she told him she loved him, he replied that he loved her more….and she punched him. (Au: All human)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did would I be writing fanfiction? Hell no. I'd be writing sequels! Team Jake 4LIFE!**

 _Usually The Person That You Argue With The Most, Is The Person That You Love The Most._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

Graduation was in a few months and Bella could feel the pressure to plan for her future weighing on her shoulders.

She wasn't ready to leave Forks; to go to college and meet new people. She wasn't ready to get a job and settle down with a bunch of strangers.

She wasn't ready for the rest of her life to start.

Jessica was confident in her future. She's going to be a great lawyer one day and she knows it. Mike was a little less sure of himself but he has a job waiting for him at his parents store of things don't work out.

Bella had no safety net to fall back on.

She mentioned this to Jacob, one afternoon and he laughed.

" _Don't worry, Bella. You'll be fine," he reassured her._

Needless to say, his answer just made her even more frustrated and she slapped him upside the head for being so damn optimistic.

Luckily, she had Angela. Angela had a calming presence that always makes her feel better. But Angela was excited about graduating, she's been preparing for this her whole life and has family waiting to help her if this get hard. So Bella was the only one who was unsure what to do with herself.

"You'll be fine," Angela said, when Bella confessed her worries during lunch.

"That's what Jacob said and I still don't believe it," Bella whined.

"Are you and Jacob dating?" Jessica asked, butting into the conversation, and Bella chokes on air.

"N-no!" she replied, her sandwich slipping out of her hands, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious. I thought that you guys had started dating a long time ago. If it were me, I'd leap at the chance to have someone who adores me as much as Jacob does you!" Jessica said, with a wistful sigh and a less than subtle glass at Mike.

Bella winced at the reminder of Jacob's very persistent feelings but quickly brushed those thoughts away. It wasn't like she returned his feelings. So what if her eyes lit up whenever he would called her Honey or Bells. So what if, sometimes, when he would casually grab her hand she blush. That didn't mean that she was in love with him or anything.

"Look, like I've said many times before, Jacob and I are just friends! Anyway, lunch is almost over so we should get back to class." Bella put a napkin on her tray and finished off the rest of her juice, no longer hungry.

Jessica shrugged and went back to eating her fruit salad.

"Say, Bella. What are you doing after school today?" Angela asked and Bella freezes.

"I'm… I'm going with Jacob to try out the new pizza place that opened on the other side of town," she said, slowly and Jessica smirked, but sparingly said nothing.

Bella blushed and ducked her head, pick up her tray as she left the table.

…

Bella bit her lip and glared at the math problems on the page.

Jacob watched her with his hand on his chin. He finished his homework with no problem and a part of Bella, a very small part, hated him for it.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing!" she snapped, angry at herself for not being able to figure it out.

How could she be expected to live on her own in college if she couldn't even solve a simple math problem?

Jacob shrugged, unfazed by her sudden anger, and peeked at the paper.

"What's wrong with you? You look like your heads about to explode," he teased and Bella glared at him.

"Everything! Nothing! I don't know!" she said in a confusing rush and drops her head on the table in resignation. "I don't know the answer to this,"

Jacob slid the paper over so he could get a better look at it,

"The answer's sixteen," he stated.

Bella lifted her head up and looked at him with a frown. "What? How can you tell?"

"It's a little complicated but if you divide by X and carry the one-," he paused and did a double check, before repeating, "It's sixteen."

She snatched the paper from him and glared at it before erasing her answer and starting over.

If only all her problems could be solved by Jacob's ability to see the whole picture instead of getting stuck on the little things.

She wished she could take him with her and carry him in her pocket to help her but she knew that wouldn't be fair to him.

"Thanks," she mumbled and Jacob grinned.

"No problem, now hurry up so we can go eat. I'm starving!"

….

They ate at the brand new pizza place eight streets away from the police station. They decided that they would drop a slice off to Charlie after they were finished. The food was supposed to be really good here. That's what Mike said, but who could trust his opinion? He thought _Face Punch_ was a great movie.

Angela and Ben were holding a study group for finals, so everyone will pass there test, which Bella skipped to eat pizza, that was probably going to be disgusting, with Jacob.

She was obviously not responsible enough to leave Forks and live on her on.

She ignored the fact that she'd taken care of herself and her mother for almost 17 years on her own.

That was different.

"I don't want to go!" she exclaimed, slamming her empty glass of sprite against the table.

Jacob arched an eyebrow. "To college?"

"Yes! I mean, no, I mean, I don't know. Ignore me, I'm not serious," Bella said, waving her hand, wishing she could take those words back, "I'm just- it seems like I'm the only one who's not ready and I can't- I don't think I can do it. Not on my own." She sulked.

"Bells, you're worrying too much. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Once you get there, you won't even remember why you were so nervous in the first place," Jacob assured her with an amused snort.

He's right, she knows that he's right but it still doesn't make her feel better.

"I can't even answer a simple math problem," she grumbled.

"So? Everyone has their weak points. If you get stuck call me. I don't mind helping. Math is my specialty." He boasted and Bella giggled, before letting it fade into a soft sigh.

She looked down at the pizza and noticed Jacob picking off all the green peppers on her side of it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, puzzled.

"You don't like green peppers," he stated and Bella tilted her head to the side.

"You don't like them either," she reminded him and Jacob shrugged.

"Better me than you," he said

"Thanks, Jake!" Bella said, as she bit into her now pepper less slice of pizza.

It was surprising how one small act of kindness could make her feel warm inside. She smiled to herself and looked down at her plate, missing the way Jacob's eyes watched her as he gave her an affectionate grin before flitting his gaze downward to the pile of peppers on the side of his plate.

He was glad Bella didn't ask him why he ordered their pizza with peppers if neither one of them liked it.

"Anything for you, honey," Jacob said, taking a huge bite of his food and wrapping the peppers in a napkin under the table.

….

"Hey, Dad?" Bella called and Charlie looked away from the television.

"What's up, Bells?" he asked.

"Do you know what the answer is for this?" She pushed the textbook across the table, shooting him hopeful glances from where she was sitting on the floor.

Charlie made an effort to understand the problem before sliding the paper back to her with a shake of his head.

"Sorry," he replied. "I haven't been in school in more than a decade and even then it wasn't this complicated. Argh, I feel old," he complained and Bella rolled her eyes.

"You should call one of your friends and ask them for help," he suggested.

Bella blew out a frustrated breath and closes her book. She needed something sweet. She rose to her feet and stomped into the kitchen, grabbing a box of Oreos.

"So, Bella," Charlie called and Bella looked up, her cheeks puffed out from the Oreo she stuffed in her face, "How are things with Jake?"

She swallowed, slowly. "Things are fine,"

"Just fine?"

"Yeah, Jacob's been studying for his tests too. I'll see him tomorrow and help him study for his English final." Bella stated.

"Hmm," Charlie responded and Bella shot him a suspicious look.

And why was everyone asking her about Jacob?

Nothing's changed. She hasn't allowed anything to change. Jacob and her our friends and they were always going to be friends. He was too important to risk losing and he assured her that he was okay with the way things were so…

"I'm going to go study in my room. The noise from the TV is distracting me," she put the pack of Oreos under her arm and gathered up her books.

"Good luck," Charlies said, and Bella gave him a tired look.

"Thanks, Dad," she replied, "I'm going to need it,"

She struggled with her problems for half an hour before giving in and calling Jacob.

"Don't give me the answer! I just want to know how _to_ get the answer," She demanded and Jacob chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Okay, honey, here's what you do-" he went on to explain and she tapped her pen against her book, trying to focus on his explanation.

She fell asleep with the phone pressed against her ear, Jacob's voice following her into her dreams.

…..

Jacob had a baseball game and she decided to take a break from her almost obsessive cramming to support him.

A group of girls behind her, screamed Jacob's name at the top of their lungs when he stepped up to bat and Bella covered her ears. She shoots them an annoyed glance before turning back to the game. She felt her heart constrict when she saw how him give the pitcher with his usual sunny smile and _God she was going to miss him so much_.

She watched the game, not really understanding it, even though Jacob and Charlie had explained the rules over a million times. Her eyes would usually glaze over while they spoke and they'd eventually give up.

As soon as it was over, Jacob made his way towards her and the girls behind her start giggling.

"Hey, Bells!" Jacob called and she could feel the girls glaring daggers at her back.

Her cheeks turned red, she looked at her feet as he sits beside her, and grins impishly instead of smiling.

"You didn't tell me that you will be coming." He stated, happily and Bella pouted.

"What? You thought I wouldn't come support my best friend? What kind of girl do you take me for?" she joked and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You got distracted reading one of your books again and missed Angela's study group didn't you?"

She involuntarily blushed when he mentioned Angela's study group. Sometimes she hated how well he knew her.

"Shut up," she huffed and Jacob's grin grew wider.

"Aww, did you miss me?" he asked and Bella glared at him.

"You're out of your mind," she denied, nudging his shoulder harshly.

Jacob laughed and nudged her back.

"Quit being stubborn and admit it," he demanded.

Bella turned her head away from him, fighting another blush. It had been a week since they had last seen each other because she'd been busy preparing for her finals.

"Okay, maybe I missed you a little bit," she mumbled and Jacob wrapped his arm around her in a half hug.

"I missed you too, honey," he said, just as one of his teammates passed by them and gave a low whistle.

"I can't believe you never told me that you've got a girlfriend, Jake,"

Bella couldn't help to twitch at that but then Jacob smiled that stupid, sort of beautiful, smile that did _ **not**_ make her heart skip a beat.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jacob said steadily, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She smiled, but inside she was a little disappointed. She didn't know why though. She'd been telling people the same thing for a year and a half.

The boy took of his hat and gave Bella a suave look.

"Well, if you're not busy. Maybe you'd like to go see a movie with-" He started and Jacob glared at him.

"She's off limit, Ethan!" Jacob shouted and Ethan ran off laughing.

Bella laughed and slapped Jacob on the back.

"Way to mark your territory, Jerk," she joked and Jacob smirked.

"I could always pee on your leg instead," Jacob offered, raising his eyebrows teasingly, and Bella shoved him.

…

Bella offered to treat Jacob to dinner since his team won. Jacob jumped on the offer and practically dragged her away from the baseball field.

"Hurry up, Bells. I'm starving!" he cried.

Bella smiled.

"You're always starving!" she accused.

Jacob shrugged.

"I'm a growing boy. I have to eat or it could stunt my growth," he stated.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit," she mumbled and Jacob stopped walking.

He turned to face her, eyes gleaming.

"Did Ms. Goody-two-shoes just say a bad word?" he asked.

Bella blushed.

"Maybe,"

Jacob shook his head.

"I'm such a bad influence on you….I'm so proud," he hugged her and she struggled, trying to push him away.

"Quit it, Jake!" she growled. "Or I'm not paying for dinner,"

Jacob jumped away from her so fast, she was sure he teleported. He apologized and they walked at a normal pace the rest of the way to the diner and as they walked, they would deliberately bump to each other closer and closer. Jacob spent the rest of dinner trying to explain baseball to Bella. She pretended to listen until Jacob threw a fry in her face.

"You're not listening, are you?" he accused.

"Yes, I was," Bella lied.

Jacob raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"What's the last thing I said?" he asked.

Bella blushed and racked her brain.

"You said that…um…something about a bat?" she blushed and Jacob shook his head.

"One day I'm going to teach you about baseball." He promised.

Bella smirked.

"I'm looking forward to it." She said and tossed one of her fries at Jacob.

It landed in his hair and he glared at her. Bella gabbed another fry and reached across the table to dip it in Jacob's ketchup.

"You started it," she said, before taking a victorious bite.

Jacob pulled the fry out of his hair and flicked it over his shoulder.

"I'm going to get you," he said and grabbed a handful of fries off his plate.

Bella's eyes widened.

Crap.

…..

After they were booted out of the restaurant for making a mess, Jacob walked Bella back to her truck.

"See you around, Bella," he said and she hugged him.

"I missed you already," Bella mumbled and Jacob smiled softly.

"I'll call you tomorrow. We can do something stupid and reckless together and raise Charlie's blood pressure," Jacob stated, rubbing her back and Bella buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"When did you get so tall?" she grumbled and Jacob snickered.

"It happened gradually. You just didn't notice because you weren't paying attention," he joked and a comfortable silence overcame the two.

Bella sighed and pulled away.

"Good night, Jake," she said.

"Night, Bells," Jacob said, and opened her door for her.

Bella got into her truck and waved before driving away.

She watched as Jacob grew smaller and smaller in her rearview mirror and, when she couldn't see him anymore, she finally let a tear slide down her cheeks.

…

Jacob surprised her afterschool on his bike.

"Hey, Bella," he called.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and Jacob shrugged.

"I figured we could go catch a movie or something," Jacob said and pulled out two tickets.

"Sure," Bella said, waving goodbye to her friends over her shoulder.

"Good," Jacob smiled, and went to put his bike in the back of her truck.

…

Jacob had brought tickets for a horror movie and it gave Bella goosebumps. It wasn't one of those fake ones. They were really drawing out the thrill of not knowing who was in the house with her. The noises and the shadows were creeping her out. Bella bit her lip as the woman finally succumb to her fear and tried to call her husband…but the phone was out.

The woman wrote it off as because of the storm and left the room to go find her cellphone but the camera zoomed in on the phone line which had been cut and the pair of scissors laying on the floor beside it.

Jacob wasn't scared. He watched scarier movies that this one all the time. He kept glancing at Bella out of the corner of his eye and Bella eventually caught him staring at her. Instead of turning away and pretending to watch the movie, Jacob smiled.

Bella felt her cheeks grow red and warm.

"Watch the movie," she hissed and Jacob stuck out his tongue.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned back to the movie, resolving to ignore him. A few minutes went by and it seemed like the woman was going to make it out of the house. She opened the door and- the screen lit up with the face of the horrifying stalker as he stood in the doorway holding the head of the woman's husband in one hand and a bloody knife in the other.

"J—Jacob!" Bella shouted at the top of her lungs, clinging to the boy seated next to her and he automatically wrapped an arm around her and shifted to put himself in front of the screen.

The people in the theater jumped and looked around to see who was screaming. Bella blushed, embarrassed at herself. Jacob looked at Bella, who was still clinging to him, and smiled. Then he chuckled. Which eventually swelled into booming laughter. Bella shoved him away from her and glared at him as people in the theater shushed them.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella growled, at the chortling boy, who had his arms wrapped around his stomach as he gasped for air.

""I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He apologized, wiping his eyes, which were filled with tears from too much laughing. "Y-you- you just sounded like someone was stabbing _ **you**_!" he cackled and Bella punched him in the shoulder.

"It's not funny!" she cried and Jacob lightly pushed her shoulder.

"You're a scaredy-cat!" he accused.

"Am not! Shut up!" Bella shouted.

The people in the theater were glaring at them but Bella and Jacob paid them no attention. They continued to bicker while the lady on screen was running for her life across her front lawn, cradling her husband's head in her arms. Bella happened to glance at the screen just in time to see the woman throw her husband's head at the crazed man in a last ditch effort to escape and Bella shrieked. The camera zoomed in on the woman's face as the killer caught the husband's head with one hand and threw his knife with the other. The knife flew into the woman's stomach and she coughed up blood.

"Oh my God!" Bella gasped and Jacob couldn't help but be impressed.

"He threw that knife like a boss," Jacob commented.

Bella was too busy watching the movie to respond.

" _W-why?" the woman asked, as the killer stood over her._

He bent down and grabbed the knife with one hand, pushing his foot into her side as he tugged. The knife came out with a gross noise.

" _You don't remember me, do you?" he asked._

The woman weakly shook her head.

" _The names Johnathan Davisson. You ruined my life." He accused._

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"There's never a good reason to resort to murder," Jacob stated and I shrugged.

The man's story was interesting but not traumatic enough for the type of torture he put the woman through.

After the movie, Jacob casually reached out and grabbed her hand. Bella glanced down at their joined hands and blushed. Jacob glanced over and noticed her red face.

He frowned.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

Bella nodded, not looking at him.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked, walking a little closer to her so he could get a better look at her face.

"Y-yeah." Bella stuttered, wondering why she felt so nervous.

This wasn't like last time. Things were different now. Her hand tightened around his and Jacob noticed that it was trembling.

His forehead creased in concern.

"Are you sick? Because we can call it a night," Jacob said.

"No!" Bella blurted out.

Jacob raised an eyebrow to her sudden outburst.

"Um… I mean… I'm fine. No need for that." She stuttered, waving her hands in front of herself frantically.

Jacob pressed his forehead against hers and Bella's wide eyes were inches away from his. Her blush darkened. Jacob noticed this and pulled away, laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Bella asked, hurt.

Laughing even louder, he said, "You look like a tomato."

Bella glared and slapped his arm.

"That's it! I'm going home… _ **Alone!**_ " Bella exclaimed and stormed ahead of him.

Jacob ran after her, struggling to control himself.

"Come on, Bells. Don't be like that!" Jacob called.

"Screw you, Jake," Bella cursed, as she stumbled.

Jacob caught her arm to keep her from falling and Bella growled at him.

"Leave me alone," she hissed and Jacob shook his head.

"I could never leave you alone," Jacob said, and gave her huge puppy dog eyes. "I like being with you too much,"

Bella's eye twitched.

"Ugh, you're infuriating!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot.

"And you're beautiful," Jacob said with a shrug.

Bella blushed and stared at him.

"What?" Jacob said, when she didn't say anything, "I thought we were stating the obvious?"

She glowered at him.

"I want to hit you," she admitted and Jacob took a step back.

"What did I do?" he asked.

Bella shook her head and threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"I can't believe I was going to miss you. You big jerk!" she complained.

Jacob smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, honey!" he said and Bella couldn't help the snort that escaped.

"I love you," she mumbled and Jacob stiffened.

"I love you more, Bella but you really shouldn't say such things." He joked, brazenly, tightening his hold on her, "A guy might get the wrong idea."

Bella huffed and shoved him away.

"You're still a jerk!" she huffed and walked back to her truck.

Jacob watched her go with a smile on his face.

"One day," he mumbled, looking down at his hand which was still tingling from Bella's grasp.

If he had looked up, he would have saw Bella pull her hand to her chest, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she glanced his way.

…

Bella glanced at Jacob, pushing his bike beside himself as they made it too his garage.

"You know what?" Jacob said.

"What?" Bella asked, looking at him.

"I should teach you how to play baseball," he mused.

Bella shook her head.

"Isn't it too dark to play baseball?" she asked.

Jacob shrugged.

"Fine, I'll tech you tomorrow," he stated and Bella smiled.

"You're a really simple guy," she said and Jacob gave her a bland look.

"Life's too short to make it complicated," he said and Bella felt a strange pang in her chest.

"Describe me in one word," Bella said and Jacob raised an eyebrow. "And it can't have anything to do with my looks,"

"Complex," he said and Bella looked down at her feet.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"Don't be upset, Bella. That's a good thing." He said and Bella gave him a baleful glance.

"You just said that you don't like complicated," she accused.

"I don't," Jacob admitted. "But I like you,"

Jacob's cheeks dusted red beneath his dark skin and Bella watched him curiously.

"Life too short to be bored," he stated, putting his bike in the corner next to the rabbit.

Bella smiled.

"So, what word would you use to describe me?" Jacob asked and Bella got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Frustrating," Bella said and Jacob gave her a dry look.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Jacob said and Bella giggled.

"I'm serious. You're the most frustrating person I've ever met. Sometimes you make me want to pull my hair out of my head. I have dreams about punching you in the face and some of the things you say make me grind my teeth in anger. " Bella frowned.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"If I'm so _frustrating_ ," he said the word mockingly, "Why do you hang out with me?"

Bella shrugged.

"You may irritate me…but I couldn't imagine wasting my time with anyone else." She said, casually and Jacob smiled.

"I couldn't imagine wasting my time with anyone else either," He said.

They smiled at each other for a long moment, they headed into the house. They sat on the couch, watching a rerun of the Simpsons. They dozed off after an hour and when Billy came home, he took one look at them and rolled out of the room.

…

" _I'm sorry, who are you again?" Jacob asked, his arm wrapped around some pretty girl he'd met while she was away at college._

Bella's eyes snapped open and she let out a relived sigh when she realized it was a dream. She snuggled deeper into her bed, wondering when her bed had gotten so warm. She shifted and her bed groaned.

Bella's eyes opened again and realized she was lying on top of Jacob. She looked at his sleeping face and flushed. She got off of him, trying not to wake him. She looked out the window and noticed that it was still dark outside. She grabbed her jacket off the couch and made her way to the door.

"You're really going to leave without saying goodbye? Makes me feel like a bad one night stand," a drowsy voice slurred behind her and Bella froze.

"I was going home. Charlie doesn't know where I am and he's probably worried," Bella explained.

"He knows you're with me." Jacob said and Bella gave him a look. "What? Charlie trusts me."

"You're still a guy and it's almost morning." Bella pointed out.

Jacob smirked, but decided not to comment on that.

"What are you doing up this early, anyway?" he asked, rising from the couch, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his fist.

Bella shrugged.

"I just woke up," she stated and Jacob sighed.

"Was it because I was snoring?" he asked.

"Yes, you were snoring so loud that it sounded like a monster was lying beneath me, growling," Bella said in a mock-serious voice and Jacob smiled.

Then he frowned.

"Seriously, is something bothering you?" he asked

"No, not really." Bella said, shifting nervously.

Jacob raised an eyebrow and stretched.

"You know, you can talk to me about anything, right?" Jacob asked.

Bella nodded.

"I know," she admitted.

"Then talk to me," Jacob demanded, gently. "You've been acting weird lately,"

Bella sighed, walked back over to him, and sat down on the couch.

Jacob sat next to her and Bella felt tears fill her eyes.

"I don't want to go to college," she confessed, looking at her hands, which were clenched into fists in her lap.

"It's okay," Jacob said nonchalantly, with a yawn and Bella hated him for always being so damn optimistic about the future.

 _ **"It's Not Okay,"**_ Bella snapped and Jacob looked surprised by her outburst.

"It's not okay," Bella repeated, softly, as the tears fell.

"Bells-," he started, then stopped and clenched his jaw.

"I-I just feel like things are going to change. I like the way my life is now. I like seeing my friends whenever I want. I like living with Charlie. I like spending time with you and talking to you." Bella lifted her head to look at him. "Who's going to help me with my math homework? Who am I going to do stupid, reckless things with? Who am I going to talk to at 2 in the morning when I can't sleep? You're my best friend and I don't know what I'm going to do without you,"

Jacob was quiet for a long moment and Bella buried her face in her hands, weeping silently.

"Bella." Jacob called, putting a hand on her shoulder.

When she didn't respond, Jacob gently pulled her hands away from her face, and raise her head by the chin. Bella stubbornly kept her eyes closed and Jacob sighed.

"Open your eyes, Bells, you look stupid."

Bella's eyes snapped open in anger.

"You're stupid! You jer-" she started but was cut off by Jacob pressing a finger to her lips.

"Be quiet," he said, and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

Bella scowled at him, in silent fury.

"You're going to college, Bella," he said, simply.

Bella opened her mouth to protest but Jacob covered her mouth again.

"You're going to college," he repeated, firmly. "It's going to be scary and you have every right to be nervous but it's important."

Bella's lip quivered.

"You're going to keep in contact with your friends. That's what cellphones and emails are for. Charlie's going to call you constantly and visit as often as possible. You don't have to worry." Jacob reassured her.

Bella's eyes glistened.

"W-what about you?" she asked and Jacob smiled.

"I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back," he promised.

"But what if-"

"I'm not saying that it will be easy." Jacob warned. "I'm going to miss you like crazy and I'll probably call you a lot just to hear your voice and send you stupid messages that make no sense."

Bella laughed a little.

"But no matter what happens, I will always be here, Bella." Jacob vowed.

"Promise?" Bella asked, holding out her pinky.

Jacob chuckled, before linking their fingers.

"When have I ever not been there when you needed me?" Jacob asked and Bella got a thoughtful look on her face.

"There was one time when you didn't talk to me for a week-"

"I had mono!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

And Bella laughed.

"I know, I know. I was kidding. You and I talked on the phone every day until you got better, anyway," she stated. "You never did tell me who you kissed,"

"I told you, Embry drank out of my can of soda without telling me and gave it to me," Jacob reminded her.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"So you an Embry had an indirect kiss?" she asked and Jacob raised one back at her.

"We share drinks all the time. Does that mean that I've kissed you?" Jacob questioned and Bella blushed.

"Shut up!" she hissed and Jacob laughed.

"I'll go get us a drink right now. I'm feeling rather thirsty. Want to share?" he said, pretending to get up and Bella grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Come on, Jake," Bella said and Jacob leaned back, his smile fading.

"But seriously, Bella. Do you trust me?" he asked, his tone stern.

Bella nodded and Jacob smiled, taping her lightly on the chin.

"Now, no more skipping Angela's study groups and no more stressing, okay?" He wagged his finger at her.

"O-okay," Bella mumbled, her voice trembling.

"Okay?" Jacob repeated, giving her a long look.

"Okay," Bella said, her voice steadier.

"Okay?" Jacob said again.

"Okay!" Bella shouted and Jacob grinned.

"That's more like it!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Will you two be quiet?" Billy called from his room. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Both teens instantly covered their mouths with their hands.

"Sorry, Dad!" Jacob called, after a minute.

"I better go," Bella whispered and Jacob nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." He replied. "I still have to tech you to play baseball,"

…..

As they make their way into the baseball field, Jacob explained the rules of baseball. Bella tried to listen, but it was really boring.

"I just need to hit the ball with the bat, right?" Bella blurted, interrupting his speech about which type of bat worked best.

"Basically," Jacob shrugged, handing her a bat, and getting her into position.

He walked over to the mound of dirt at the center of the field.

"Ready?" he called and Bella nodded, tapping her helmet that he'd brought her.

Never can be too careful with Bella and sports.

"What's the function of _f(x)_ with the property that its derivative is x times itself and _f (0)_ = 2?" Jacob asked, as he winded up the pitch and threw it.

"What?" Bella asked, confused, as she swung a miss.

"I thought we could work on your math skills while you learn to play ball," Jacob remarked, as he went to retrieve the ball.

"I need some paper and a calculator," Bella stated and Jacob shrugged.

"Just give it your best guess," Jacob said and they tried again several more times before Jacob groaned.

"It feels like I'm playing fetch," he mumbled, after running to get the ball for the tenth time.

He went to Bella and snatched the bat from her.

"You're holding it wrong," he informed her. "Here, you should hold it like this," he said, gripping the handle and aligning his middle knuckles. "And stand a little more relaxed; you're too tense."

"I wouldn't be tense if you stopped asking me questions every time you throw the damn ball," Bella said and Jacob grinned.

"But that would ruin the fun," he joked, tossing his ball high in the air and hitting it.

It sailed across the field and Bella let out an impressed noise as he gave her back her bat.

"Let's go again," he stated.

She nodded, struggling to get her hands the way he had showed her. She spread her feet apart a bit, and held up the bat up. Focusing on the ball.

"True or False? The two functions F and G defined by f(x) = 3x for x real and g (t) = 3t = 3 for t real and positive are equal?" Jacob asked, and threw the ball.

"False. Two functions are equal if their rules are equal and their domains are the same!" Bella said as she swung and there was a ping as the ball hit the bat.

Bella's eyes widened.

"I-I did it!" she shouted excitedly.

"I know," Jacob said, clapping, as he went to get the ball. "And you gave the right answer to the math problem,"

"Seriously?" Bella shrieked and Jacob nodded, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears.

He made his way over to her with the ball and Bella hugged him, jumping up and down in joy. Jacob hugged her back, laughing.

"Maybe next time you'll get a homerun," Jacob said and Bella smiled.

"Of course I will," she said, and pointed towards the dirt mound. "Now go back to your post and throw the ball,"

Bella picked up her bat and got back into position, looking at him expectantly. Jacob nodded and they started again.

"If functions f and G have domains DF and Dg respectively, then the domain of f/g is given by, what?" Jacob asked, as he threw the ball again.

"Um…" Bella couldn't think of an answer as she swung and missed.

Jacob snickered.

"Again!" Bella called and Jacob worried he might have created a monster.

In the end, Bella never does hit a homerun that afternoon but she resolves to try again soon. Jacob trails after her, worn-out from constantly throwing the ball and running to get it.

"How do dogs find that fun?" He mumbled and Bella glanced back at him.

"Did you say something?" she asked and Jacob shook his head.

"We should go get ice-cream," he said and Bella agreed.

Jacob watched her back, a smile on his face.

"Maybe the fun wasn't the ball. It was the look on their owner's face when they brought it back," Jacob thought, before calling for Bella to slow down and wait for him.

….

It was the day before they take their final exams and Bella was at Angela's for one last, last-minute-study-session. Bella was drained and irritable and really just wanted to go to lay down until her head stopped hurting.

Why was this so hard? English was her best subject but it felt like the words were flying off the page faster than she could read them,

"Here." Angela said, sliding her a bottle of water and Bella gulped it down.

Bella was about ready to quit because it's past almost eight and she still hasn't finished writing the practice essay.

"I'm going to fail," Bella whined, laying her head on the table.

"Oh shut up, Bella," Jessica snapped, struggling with a science book. "You'll be fine,"

Bella let out a pitiful whimper.

"I can't remember anything that I just read. I don't even remember what I'm supposed to be writing about," Bella cried and Angela patted her back.

"Calm down. You're just trying too hard," Angela said. "Why don't you take a break?"

Bella nodded and left the table.

"Why does she get to take a break?" Mike complained.

"Because she actually knows this stuff." Angela stated, before tossing another book at him "Now get back to cramming,"

Mike groaned and opened the book.

"Oh, baby, you're so sexy when you get all bossy," Ben said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her neck.

Angela giggled before moving away from him.

"Flattery won't help you memorize that periodic table," she stated and Ben winced.

"Right, I'm on it," he said, sitting back down.

"You're girlfriend's scary," Mike whispered to Ben and Ben nodded.

"I know," he said then rested his head on his chin. "Isn't it hot?"

Angela caught him staring and glared at him, pointing her pencil at his book. Ben and Mike quickly got back to work. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Idiots," she mumbled, glancing out the window, where Bella was sitting on Angela's porch with her head buried in her knees.

…..

She was in the middle of her math final and she was completely frustrated. She was constantly writing and erasing.

She mumbled a few bad words under her breath, getting a look from the student sitting next to her.

"True or False? The equation x = [Y], with x = 0, represents y as a function of x," Bella whispered and suddenly, she sees his face, giving her his best sunny smile and winding up the pitch.

In the quiet of the classroom, his voice echoes.

" _ **Don't worry, Bella. You'll be fine.**_ _ **Bells, you're worrying too much. Do you trust me?—**_

Bella sighed and finished the rest of her test.

After it was over, Bella lay her head on her desk.

"Hey, it's all right," Mike said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

He went on to talk about how he didn't do well either and maybe they'll give a retest and….

No, it was not all right.

Everything was going to be different now.

Because she had a realization during the test.

"I'm in love with Jacob," she groaned.

Mike paused in his rambling and stared at her.

"Yeah, and?" he asked.

Bella's head snapped up.

"What do you mean by and?" Bella asked, her hands clenching into fists.

Mike shrugged.

"I thought you knew. It's obvious," he said and Bella groaned.

"How long have you known?" Bella asked.

"Since we went to the movies a few months ago. You spent the whole time talking to him and laughing with him during the movie and when I came out of the bathroom you were cuddled together on the stairs." Mike said and Bella's shoulders slumped.

"That's the night that Jacob tried to tell me that he liked me and I turned him down," Bella mumbled.

Mike winced.

"Ouch," he said, "And you guys continued to hang out like nothing happened?"

Bella nodded.

"Well, that kid's got balls. I couldn't have done it," he mused, "Girls are cruel," he muttered and Bella gave him a hard look, before grabbing her stuff and storming out of the room.

"Wait, Bella, I'm sorry!" Mike cried, running after her.

Bella kept on walking.

….

"You cut your hair?" Jacob noted, sitting beside her on a park bench.

"I thought a bob was more appropriate for college," Bella muttered, and Jacob nodded.

"That makes sense," he said, simply.

They sit in silence for a moment, their shoulders brushing, and Bella bites her lip nervously.

"So, how did you test go?" he asked, and Bella groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"That bad, huh?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Bella nodded, fiercely. "I thought my head was going to explode,"

"But it didn't," Jacob pointed out.

Bella smiled.

"Yeah, Angela's study session came in handy," she said.

Jacob grinned.

"Good," he said, then his smile faded.

For once the silence between them was uncomfortable and Bella wished she could pretend things were normal.

"Well, I'm thinking of cutting my hair too," Jacob said, and Bella looked horrified.

"Why?" she asked, looking at his long, silk-like, raven-black hair.

Jacob shrugged.

"It gets in the way some times," he said, running his fingers through his hair. Bella frowned and watched him for a minute.

"Don't cut your hair," Bella suddenly blurted.

Jacob paused, fingers frozen in his long locks.

"What?" he asked.

Bella blushed.

"I really like your hair," she mumbled.

Jacob grinned.

"Thanks, Bells. I like your hair," he said, touching her ends, "It's so grown up," he said in a mock-hair-stylist-voice.

Bella shoved his shoulder.

"You're so childish." She said and Jacob nodded.

"I know," he admitted.

"But I…I love you," Bella confessed.

"I love you more," Jacob replied immediately and Bella snickered.

"No, I mean that I like you," she said.

Jacob nodded.

"I like you too, Bella," he said and Bella hit him.

"Ouch, what did I do?" he asked, holding his injured shoulder.

"I don't understand you sometimes." Bella huffed and turned away from him.

"Come on, Bells. I'm a really simple guy once you get to know me," He joked and Bella gave him a scathing look over her shoulder.

"You're a moron," she said and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"And you're bipolar," he muttered, before standing up and stretching.

Bella wanted to protest but couldn't think of a response.

"Ugh! I hate you!" she shouted, standing up.

"You love me, you like me, you hate me, and I'm the one with a problem?" Jacob questioned, crossing his arms.

They went back and forth for a few minutes, getting louder and louder until Jacob laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, confused.

"Why are we fighting?" he asked and Bella paused.

"I don't remember," she admitted, shoulders slumping. "But I do know you started it!" she accused.

Jacob just shook his head and held out his hand.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go home," he said and Bella hesitated, before grabbing his hand and letting him walk her home.

They walked quietly for a few minutes, when Jacob suddenly turned to Bella and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"So you love me, huh?" he said and Bella blushed.

"W-what?" Bella stumbled.

"You said it, not me," he said, flashing her a grin.

Bella cringed and Jacob chuckled. "You should see your face. You're so easy, Bella."

Bella looked down.

"We're always going to be friends, right?" she asked, quietly.

Jacob shrugged.

"Of course. That's never going to change." He said.

Bella nodded and squeezed Jacob's hand.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She admitted.

Jacob laughed.

"You're never going to lose me, Bella. I'm going to be your friend until your heart stops beating," he said.

Bella nodded and looked up at the sky.

"And that's enough for you?" she asked softly.

Jacob's smile dropped for a second.

"I can live with it," he said, and started swing their hands. "As long as this," he gestured to the space between them, "Doesn't change,"

Bella watched the two clouds floating side by side. So close to touching…but still so far apart.

"It won't," she said and Jacob smiled.

"I know," he said, before letting go of her hand.

"Race you to your truck!" he shouted, before taking off.

"Cheater!" Bella cried, before chasing after him.

Up in the sky, the clouds finally joined and became one.

…

"Yo, Bella," Mike called.

Bella waved in reply, hurrying to class and Mike followed her.

"Have you seen, Jess?" she asks. "She texted me and said that she wanted to talk to me but I haven't seen her"

He shook his head then shot her a curious look.

"Did you tell Jacob that you love him, yet?" he asked and Bella tripped.

"Yes, I did," she said, after righting herself.

Mike looked at her expectantly.

"And?" he asked.

"He said he loved me more," Bella replied.

"So are you two dating now?" he asked and Bella shook her head.

"We decided to be friends forever," she said with a shrug.

"What? How did that happen?" He asked, squinting his eyes. "Are you sure you told him, right?"

"Well, um, no," she mumbled, honestly, fidgeting with her fingers. "I told him that I had feelings for him and he didn't take me seriously and then the strangest thing happened! We started fighting. Actually, it was pretty funny—" Bella started to tell the story, and Mike sighed.

Bella made things too complicated sometimes, he thought.

"You should have just kissed him," Mike said and Bella turned red.

"W-what?" she stammered. "I can't kiss Jacob!"

"Why not? I thought you loved him?" Mike questioned.

"I do," Bella said.

"Then kiss him!" Mike said.

"No!" Bella protested.

They talk until they get to the classroom and then the teacher kicked Mike out because he was in the wrong room.

"Kiss him!" Mike called, as the teacher slammed the door in his face.

Bella scooted down in her seat and covered her face with her hands as the rest of the class shot her curious looks.

…..

Jacob was talking to Lauren, and Bella couldn't help but look at their direction. Every once in a while, she took a sip of her canned soda, but her eyes stayed glued to her best friend eagerly talking with her worst enemy.

Okay, maybe enemy was too harsh.

Her frienemy?

Her acquaintance?

"You should have kissed him," Mike said from behind her.

"Shut up," Bella hissed, not taking her eyes off Jacob.

She never should have invited him to come with her to this party.

"Here," Mike said, taking her can from her.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, finally looking at him.

"You need something stronger," he stated and gave her a red cup.

"What's this?" Bella asked, sniffing it.

"A beer," he said and Bella's eyes widened.

"I can't drink this! My dad's a cop!" she said and Mike shrugged.

"I don't see him here, do you?" he said and walked off.

Bella watched him fade into the crowd before glancing back at Jacob. Lauren was laughing and put her hand on his shoulder after flipping her hand. Bella frowned and glanced at the cup in her hands, before taking a sip. She cringed.

"Blegh! That's horrible," she mumbled.

"You got to drink it fast so it can reach your throat before your tongue can taste it," Tyler said, walking past with a familiar red cup.

Bella shrugged and tilted the cup back in her mouth.

…

"Wahoo!" Bella shouted, throwing her arms in the air as she jumped into the pool with her clothes on.

People around her laughed and Jessica helped her out.

"You know, you're pretty fun when you're drunk," Jessica said, and Bella laughed.

"I know! I don't even care about what's his name anymore. He can screw Lauren for all I care!" she said and Jessica shot her a confused look.

"Who?" she asked.

"Exactly!" Bella exclaimed, stumbling. "Jacob's a jerk, anyway,"

Jessica's eyes widened.

"You're drinking because of Jacob?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because I'm in love with the Son of a Bitch!" Bella shouted, then fell into a fit of giggles.

Jessica grabbed her arm.

"I don't think you should have anymore," she warned and Bella pushed her away, almost falling over.

"Screw you! I'm going to get another drink," she slurred, before walking off.

Jessica watched her go with a frown, before walking off in the opposite direction.

Bella was at the table, waiting for the guy to finish filling her cup, when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and found Jacob standing there with his arms crossed, a dark look on his face.

"Why are you wet?" he asked.

Bella squinted her eyes and looked around.

"Where's Lauren?" she asked, and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Probably in a bathroom somewhere fucking Tyler." He said and Bella laughed.

"You said a bad word," she giggled and Jacob grabbed her arm.

"Come on. We're going home," he said and Bella pushed at him.

"No, I want to stay here," she protested.

Jacob ignored her and led her out of the house.

"You're no fun!" Bella complained, leaning drunkenly against him.

"I'm a lot of fun when you're not drunk." Jacob replied. "Where are your keys?"

Bella shrugged and Jacob patted her pockets.

"Quit it!" Bella said, slapping his hands away. "You pervert!" she accused.

"I'm not trying to feel you up, Bella." Jacob snapped. "I just want to find your keys so I can get you home because Jessica said that you'd reached your limit about three drinks ago."

"Oh," Bella said, blinking owlishly. "Well you won't find them in there. The guy has them."

"What guy?" Jacob asked and Bella starting gesturing wildly with her hands.

"The guy! You know him! The guy!" she rambled.

"What guy?" Jacob repeated, slowly.

"The guy! He gave me beer!" Bella slurred.

Jacob's eyes darkened.

"I'll kill him," Jacob muttered. "As soon as I figure out who he is!"

Bella laughed.

"You're so funny, Jake. That's why I love you!"

"I love you more. Now, come on. I guess we're walking."

Bella growled.

"No, I love you," she repeated.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I know. I love you more, now can we go?"

"No, you don't get it!" Bella slurred, drunkenly slapping his arm.

"What don't I get?" He asked, ignoring her struggling and leading her in the direction of Charlie's house.

"I love you, you jerk!" she cried.

"I love you more,"

"No, I love you!"

"I know. I love you more."

"No, **I _LOVE_ YOU!"**

"I know, I love you more,"

 _ **"NO! YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT! I LOVE YOU!"**_

This continued for a long time.

…..

Bella groaned and Jacob handed her two aspirin with a cup of water.

"That's what you get for drinking, you lush," he said and Bell a shot him a dirty look.

"I hate you," she whined.

"No, you love me," he said and Bella wanted to punch him, but it hurt too much to move.

"I changed my mind," she mumbled, downing her pills and gulping down the water, before burying herself under her covers.

"Too bad, because I still love you more." Jacob stated, sitting on the edge of her bed and Bella kicked him.

"Stop saying that!" she cried, then winced, pain shooting through her head.

"Sure, sure," he said and laid down, on top of the covers, next to her.

"Do you really love me?" Bella suddenly asked, her voice muffled by the covers.

Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" he asked. "Did you mean it?"

His only answer was Bella's gentle snoring.

Jacob snorted.

"Figures," he muttered, before closing his eyes and joining her in the dream world.

…

"Isabella Swan," the principal called, holding out her diploma and as she walked across the stage she could hear Charlie and Jacob screaming over the people clapping.

"Woo! That's my girl!" Jacob shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"That's my daughter!" Charlie yelled, standing up.

Bella blushed.

"Idiots," she mumbled and waved, holding up her diploma.

Jacob met her when she walked off the stage and pulled her into a hug, spinning her around.

"You did it!" he cried and Bella laughed.

"Put me down, you idiot. You're embarrassing me!" she said.

Jacob let go of her and Bella barely had time to breathe before Charlie grabbed her.

"Aww, my baby girl's not a baby anymore!" he said, Bella sighed, before giving in and hugging him back.

Jacob stood over to the side and watched them with a smile. Bella smiled at him over Charlie's shoulder.

"What are you waiting for, Jake?" Charlie called, "Get in here,"

Jacob laughed and joined the hug. Bella was too content to be embarrassed.

This was perfect.

…..

"I got you a present," Jacob said, once they were out of the school.

"I told you that I didn't want anything," Bella scolded.

"I know but I chose not to listen to you." Jacob said, bluntly.

"You're such a brat," Bella muttered.

"And you're a pain in the ass." Jacob replied.

"I don't know why I put up with you," Bella said, crossing her arms and Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"Here." Jacob said, pulling something out of his pocket. "Close your eyes,"

Bella pouted and closed her eyes. She felt Jacob grab her arm and she felt something cool wrap around her wrist.

"Okay, you can open them," Jacob said and Bella looked to see a charm bracelet on her wrist.

"Oh, Jake. I love it!" she said, and hugged him.

Jacob hugged her back.

"I knew you would. I spent a lot of time carving those charms." He said and Bella pulled away to look at them.

"A motorcycle?" she asked.

"In honor of the first time we did something stupid and reckless," he explained.

"A log?"

"In honor of the place that brought you back into my life,"

"A wolf?"

"For protection and to remind you of your friend who will be loyally waiting for your return,"

"What's this last one?" Bella questioned.

Jacob smiled.

"That's the sun and that little ball beside it is the moon."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because the sun is nothing without its moon," Jacob said softly and Bella smiled.

Then she chuckled softly.

"Um, Jake," she called, fingering the charm.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think it's the other way around," she said and Jacob blushed.

"Not in my world," he mumbled and Bella hugged him again.

"I wish I could take you with me," she whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Bella, I can't just leave. But I would… run away…with you…if I could," Jacob admitted, hugging her tighter.

Bella smiled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more," Jacob replied.

Bella giggled.

"You're an idiot," she mumbled.

"I know," Jacob said.

"But you're my idiot," she said and Jacob smiled.

"And there could be no greater title,"

…

Jacob drove her to the airport. She and Charlie had said there goodbye at the house.

"So, this is it," Jacob said, as they got out of her truck.

Bella nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so," she mumbled.

"Still nervous?" Jacob asked and Bella shook her head.

"Me? Never," she said and Jacob laughed.

"I'm going to miss you, Bells," he said.

"I'll miss you more," she said and Jacob shook his head.

"Not possible, honey." He said.

They hugged and Jacob turned to get Bella's bags out of her trunk.

"I can't believe you got accepted to Dartmouth." He said. "Then again, you've always been a little smarty-pants," he teased.

"Shut up, you jerk." Bella said and Jacob laughed.

"I'm going to miss hearing that," Jacob admitted.

"I'm going to miss saying it," Bella replied, then took a deep breath. "Jacob, I love you,"

"I love you more," Jacob replied instantly.

"No. I mean, I love you," Bella said, and Jacob nodded, walking with her bag.

"I know, I love you too,"

"No, I- Ugh!" she cried and the she kissed.

Pushed him against the wall outside of the airport, making him drop her bags on the side walk, grabbed his collar and kissed him. It's a sensation she has never felt before, mostly because Bella had only ever kissed one other person and he'd never kissed her like this, partly because it's Jacob and he's a really good kisser. She could tell he was dazed by how tense he was, but, before she could get embarrassed and pull away, his hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. He turned them around and pressed her back against the wall, changing the pace of the kiss, his tongue brushing against her bottom lip making her shudder, and for a brief moment Bella wondered if she might miss her flight.

She was strangely okay with that.

Her hand snaked its way up too his hair, and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Jacob moaned in her mouth and Bella smirked.

Jacob pulled his mouth away from hers a few minutes later.

"Is this a goodbye kiss or are you trying to tell me something?" he asked, breathless and Bella smiled.

"I love you," she said and Jacob smiled back.

"I love you more, Bells." He said and rolled her eyes before pulling his mouth back against hers.

* * *

 _Between_ _ **Laughing**_ _For No Reason, Stupid_ _ **Arguments**_ _, Long_ _ **Talks**_ _, And Making_ _ **Fun**_ _Of Each Other…_ _ **I Fell In Love With You.**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

* * *

 **Author's note: Just a little Jella fluff. I really think Stephanie Meyer missed a big opportunity by letting Bella take Edward back after he left her in New Moon. I think that it would have been a greater book if Bella had saved Edward but chosen to live with a human life with the people who had been there for here when Edward and the Cullens weren't. If she had chosen to stay human and go to college.**

 **No werewolf Jake. Sorry, I know were-Jacob is hot and I love him but if Bella's going to stay human then so is Jacob. Mostly because I liked the simple, sweet guy he was before the transformation and I think that's what Bella needed.**

 **Please Review And Tell Me What You Think. If You Don't I'll Assume That You Don't like it and Give up Writing** _ **FOREVER!**_

 **All people who review will receive cookies and milk from a shirtless Jacob or a Bella in a bikini.**

 **Jacob and Bella: What?!**

 **Me: Hey, I gave you guys a hot airport kiss and a happy ending. You Owe ME! Now strip!**

 **Jacob: Sure *Rips off shirt revealing hot abs***

 **Me: *Drools***

 **Bella: Hey! Back off! He's mine!**

 **Me: I'm just looking! Shesh!**

 **Jacob: You can do more than that, if you want. I don't bite *Growls* Much.**

 **Me: Oh, I might have to take you up on that.**

 **Bella: What about me?**

 **ME: *Throws her an itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini* Go change.**

 **Bella: *Leaves***

 **Me: *Turns back to Jacob* Now where were we?**

 **Jacob: *Grins* you were about to help me oil my abs…in your bedroom.**

 **Me:*Turns to readers* Review Please! *Drags Jacob to her room***

 **Bella:*Come out wearing bikini and looks around.* Where did everyone go? I made cookies.**

 **Review**

 **R.E.V.I.E.W**

 **Read It**

 **Enjoy It**

 **Validate It**

 **Invite Others to View It**

 **Enjoy It Again**

 **Write a Review**

 **I'm not going to beg….**

 **PLEASE, REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND JACOB ON TOP? I'M DOWN ON MY KNEES BEGGING, PLEASE!**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? GO REVIEW THIS.**

…

…

…

 **Is anyone there?**

 **...**

… **..**

… **..**

 **I'm a little tea pot short and stout.**

… **.**

 **I'm a pirate.**

… **.**

 **I killed a man with my thumb.**

… **..**

 **Edward sucks!**

… **.**

 **Stop listening to me blurt random things and Review!**


End file.
